The present invention relates to a receiver, and more particularly, to a GNSS (Global Navigation Satellite System) receiver having a plurality of configurable calculating circuits.
A conventional GNSS receiver generally includes at least a signal processing unit for removing a carrier of a received satellite signal, spectrum meters for obtaining spectrum information of the received satellite signal, and noise processing units for performing a noise cancellation operation. In addition, generally, the signal processing unit, the spectrum meters and the noise processing units are independent circuits, and each of these circuits includes a multiplexer, an oscillator and an accumulator. In practice, however, not all of the above circuits are in use when receiving the satellite signal most of the time, that is, some of these circuits are at idle states, causing low efficiency of the receiver.
Particularly, in the GNSS receiver supporting GLONASS (GLObal NAvigation Satellite System) standard, because each GLONASS satellite signal has a unique carrier frequency, a plurality of signal process units are required to be built in the receiver for removing the carriers of the received GLONASS satellite signals. Similarly, not all of the signal process units are in use when receiving the satellite signals most of the time, and also causing low efficiency of the receiver.